Jodi's Melodrama
by aberistwith
Summary: Turning every and all anime into a melodramatic scenario!


**A/N: Hello everyone! These are not full storys, just tiny scenarios from the melodramatic mind of yours truly! XD So read simply for pleasure, and dont take anything seriously, the characters are not supposed to be in character, which is what is supposed to be funny. So with that said, Please enjoy Jodi's Melodrama**

**Dedication: To my most Amazing roomate Jodi, whose magically dissapearing shirt idea sparked this whole series**

**Melodrama Number One: Inuyasha**

**... And then Sesshomaru stared deeply into the pool that was Kagome's eyes "my life isn't the same without you in it" he said as he slowly pulled her body towards him with his arm and they're lips locked. They shared the kiss as it deepened and continued until they needed a breath. "Mmmmm you taste like strawberries" Sesshomaru said. **

**Kagome blushed at his remark and Sesshomaru smiled as he began to kneel down on one knee**

**"Kagome my dearest rose, would you do me the wonderful honor of being your husband?" Kagome's eyes grew wide as tears began to form, as Sesshomaru pulled out a little black box from his pocket. He opened it up and there was the most beautiful ring Kagome had ever seen. "It was my mother's. Please say yes."**

**The ring contained a jewel that was made from Sesshomaru's grandmother's bones it was a dark pink gem in the middle surrounded by a gold band. Kagome was speechless. Sesshomaru could tell as he smiled and nervously grabbed her hand and slid the ring very delicately upon her beautiful yet slender fingers. "Oh Sesshomaru!" she said as she raised her hand to her face and blushed**

**The excitement was too overwhelming for her and she fainted, but Sesshomaru caught her and as he did, his shirt caught on to a branch and ripped off completely exhibiting his chest and the muscles rippling under the skin.**

**Kagome woke up in his arms, her heart beating even more at the sight of his beautiful chest "Yes, Sesshomaru! Yes I will be your wife!" **

**Sesshomaru's hair flowed in the wind making his sexiness even sexier! Kagome stood beside him her hand on his bare chest.**

**As Kagome grabbed the sheets to get up from the bed she noticed Sesshomaru was on the balcony staring at the stars outside and walked up and put her arms around him. "I love you" he whispered to her. **

"**I love you too Sesshomaru, I can't wait until tomorrow, when we get married." Kagome replied hapily. **

"**Yes, me neither." he whispered as he stared at the moon. He enjoyed the warmth of Kagome's hands around his bare chest. **

**Melodrama number two Ouran High school host club**

**...Haruhi's eyes widened as, simultaneously the entirety of the Host club male's shirts were ripped off and thrown away. A fountain of blood spurted from her nose and she fell to the ground in a lake of her own nose blood. **

**Tamaki was immediately at her side. "HARUHI!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he cried going super saiyan. **

**The walls and floor of Ouran High School began to shake as the windows shattered and the building was torn apart in raw energy. **

**Haruhi's delicate body was showered in splinters and shards of glass, leaving her body a bloody mangles mess of flesh and bone.**

**Tamaki saw what he had done, and in a fir of grief took up a spear of wood and pierced his heart with it, a river of blood pouring from his chest as he collapsed over Haruhi's mangled form. **

**Moments later, Haruhi opened her eyes to find Tamaki's dead body on top of hers. "TAMAKI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" she cried, turning him over with her one remaining arm, dislodging the stake from Tamaki, tearing his heart out with it and plunging it into her own, their two hearts together at last in an eternal sleep.**

**Hikaru watched all this through shocked eyes, and was too late in his attempts to stop them. He had no other choice, he couldn't live without Haruhi, so he ran to her side, tore out the stake with both hers and Tamaki's hearts and drove the stake into his own, adding his corpse to the growing pile of Host Club members. **

**Kaoru, unable to bear the loss of his beloved identical twin brother, added his heart to the stake, and his body to the pile. **

**Kyouya, shocked to the core at the violence could find only one way to accept it, and that was to join them in their eternal bliss. He was the third son, and would therefore not be missed, but these were the only friends he had ever had. The usually stoic man ran towards the pile of corpses, slipping in the ever growing lake of blood and impaling himself upon the stake which had so violently taken the lives of four of his friends.**

**Hunny's tears could be heard through the halls of ouran high school crashing to the ground, washing away the blood that had been so savagely spilled there that day. He would never forget the despair wrought by the super saiyan transformation, and he would never be the same innocent boy he had once been. **

**Melodrama Number 3 Dragon Ball Z**

**"Woman! Come fix this damned machine!" demanded Vegeta as his training had been seriously cut short by the inability of the artificial gravity to rise to his desired levels. **

**"Alright already! Keep your shirt on! I'm coming!" replied Bulma as she made her way out to the yard where the gravity capsule was. **

**Upon entering, she noticed that the entire thing had been crushed under the weight of 500 times earth's normal gravity. "WHAT THE HELL VEGETA? I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO MORE THAN 450 TIMES EARTH'S GRAVITY! NOW YOU"VE GONE AND CRUSHED THE ENTIRE THING! THIS IS GOING TO TAKE WEEKS TO FIX!" bellowed Bulma in Vegeta's face. **

**"WEEKS I DON'T HAVE WEEKS! I HAVE TO BE A SUPER SAIYAN IMEDIATELY I CAN'T WAIT AROUND FOR THE ANDROIDS TO COME AND KILL US ALL!" Vegeta bit back in a rageful tone, causing Bulma to step back a few paces. **

**Suddenly the rage built up in Vegeta began to seep out through his pores and drenched his shirt. He powered up and the rage caught on fire, incinerating his shirt in a puff of smoke. **

**As the dust cleared, Bulma caught a glimpse of his perfectly toned chest gleaming with sweat and rage. She couldn't help herself she just had to run her hands across him. **

**Vegeta's power immediately dropped as he felt the sharp tang of sexual tension in the air and too late he realized that he'd succumbed to it.**

**Their lips crashed together like the waves in the ocean after an island-flooding tsunami, both vying for dominance in the kiss.**

**Moments later it was all over, Bulma was passed out from exhaustion, Vegeta was still reeling from the sensations that had arisen in him like never before, and although he was physically satisfied, his damned machine still remained unfixed!**

**Months later a baby's screams were heard through the halls at south city's general hospital, along with the mother's screams as she was in labour. "FUCK YOU VEGETA! I AM NEVER GIVING IN TO YOU AGAIN! IT WAS FIVE FUCKING MINUTES! GOD VEGETA YOU ASSHOLE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE KIND OF PAIN I AM IN ..."**


End file.
